


By Lamplight

by Evelyn6



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on set photos, F/M, Fluff, Pre-episode: s06e10, Pregnancy, Reconciliation, Rumbelle - Freeform, True Love, don't worry I don't spoil his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn6/pseuds/Evelyn6
Summary: Rumple and Belle decide on a name for their baby boy while meandering a lamp-lit park by the lake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a set photo we got for episode 10 that shows Rumbelle having a scene by a lake beneath a lamp. I got the inspiration for it after the baby's name was leaked during filming for episode 11. Not to worry - I don't spoil the name in the fic ;)

 "Christopher?" Belle offered, her eyebrows raised hopefully as she looked at her husband.

Her heels crunched on the gravel path at her feet, but she was steady as ever as they took the familiar winding path beside the lake. She missed the chirping of the birds that usually accompanied her strolls, but she had to admit that there was a certain charm to the park just after dusk. The lamps had just flickered to life, casting their yellow glow over the grass and illuminating the winding trails. The moonlight rippled over the lake as the water brushed against the shore beside them. It was romantic, she thought, and even though things weren't perfect yet between herself and the man keeping pace beside her, that moment was.

Rumplestiltskin scrunched his nose at the name and Belle couldn't help but smile at the sight. She often wondered if he knew how adorable he looked when he did that. The ferocious Dark One wrinkling his nose like an eight-year-old who'd had a plate of broccoli placed in front of him.

"We could shorten it to Chip," she went on, teasing him. She gave him a little nudge with her elbow when he groaned, her smile wide.

"Crisdean, then," he grumbled.

Belle laughed. "That's the same thing."

Rumplestiltskin straightened his shoulders, his chin raising as he visibly tried to hold back his proud smile. "It is not. It's Scottish."

"Ah," she allowed, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

She was stunning when she looked like that, Rumplestiltskin thought. It always gave him a wash of pride when he made her laugh, when she smiled so wide that her cheeks dimpled. He'd missed her smile dearly in the past weeks, but the heartache had been worth it to have her beside him once more. The arguing and the long talks that followed, the slowly growing understanding between them, it was all worth it to have her smile directed at him again; to be able to walk through the park and discuss names for their son as her arm brushed his as they walked.

He looked down at his feet for a moment, trying to get his heart to stop fluttering. He felt happy; whole in a way that only Belle made him feel. And now he had Belle and their child - a _family_. At times, it was overwhelming.

"Belle?" he asked softly, watching as she came to a stop next to him beneath the dull glow of a lamp. For a moment, looking at the way the yellow light danced across her hair, he forgot what he was about to say.

Belle raised an eyebrow at his dazed expression, smiling warmly as he shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Belle, thank you," he whispered, and her breath caught at how sincere his voice sounded; how earnestly he was looking at her. "For letting me be a part of this."

Her heart clenched at his words, at the reminder of how close they had come to not being able to share this with each other.

She wanted to say something, something to alleviate the pain that still flickered deep in his eyes - and in hers - every time they thought of just how close they had come to ruin, but the words never made their way off her tongue. Instead, she reached up on her toes and brushed her lips against his. When he leaned closer with a small whimper, she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and encouraged him to close the rest of the space between them.

His mouth crashed against hers a breath later, as insistent as it was patient, demanding as it was gentle - desire and gratitude all at once. She parted her mouth first, her tongue tracing over his bottom lip to coax his to join her. The first taste of him made her shiver and clutch more tightly at the back of his neck, and he moaned when she scraped her fingernails against his skin as their mouths worked against one another. 

It was their first kiss since she'd woken from the sleeping curse and Belle could almost feel the last pieces of the puzzle that was _them_ slide back into place. The whole picture might have been jagged, with little spaces in between the pieces, but it was complete and stronger for having been put back together again. In the end, their picture was beautiful and _theirs_. And Belle wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're his father, Rumple. And my husband. This is where you belong," she whispered against his mouth, her eyes flickering up to his to show the truth of her words. It had taken her too long to realize them, and she had hurt them both in her quest to find them, but she couldn't think about that now. Right now, as she gazed back at him with nothing but love and hope and an understanding she'd never had before, all she could feel was grateful. 

Rumplestiltskin swallowed hard at his wife's declaration, barely able to believe it. He pressed his forehead to hers with a smile before dipping down to catch another kiss from her lips. He would never get enough of her kisses, of the wash of warmth he felt every time their mouths met. It felt like True Love again, at long last. 

"I think I have a name," he said quietly, pulling back only far enough that he could look at her. She still had her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close, and was gazing back at him with a curious twinkle in her blue eyes. 

He leaned forward and whispered the name into her ear. It was the name that had started to work its way into his daydreams when they were apart and he would think about his wife and son. The one he would whisper alongside Belle's when he imagined holding them both in his arms. It was still new on his tongue, but it felt right even as it crossed his lips. 

When he pulled away again, Belle had dipped her head in thought, her lips forming silently over the syllables as she spoke them into the night. He waited with baited breath for a moment, releasing it when her face lit up into a brilliant smile and she looked up at him. 

"I think it's perfect," she said, her voice cracking and tears pooling in her eyes. 

He finally let loose the lopsided smile that had been tugging at his mouth and cupped her face between his palms. He placed a kiss to her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally to her mouth - a soft, reverent thing - before he got to his knees before her. 

Belle giggled as he spread his palms over her waist and kissed the gentle slope of her stomach through her dress. 

He was smiling when he sat back to say, "Hear that, wee one? We've found you a name."


End file.
